


fly

by zuzkak



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pining, Short Story, Suicide, major death, original - Freeform, prompt, the tags spoil the story oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Prompt: AU where half of the population can fly and half cannot. The only way to find out which half you are? Jump from an extremely high building, from which the fall would most certainly kill you.





	fly

The ground seemed so far away.

Here I was, standing on the edge of the abandoned radio station,  just like my parents had stood before me. I feel something squeeze my hand, and I look up,  straight into his eyes.

His eyes, his _beautiful_ eyes, a vibrant blue like in no one else in my life had. I was in love with those eyes. I was in love with him. He smiled brightly at me. "Hey," he says, "We'll make it."

 _But what if we won't?_ My traitorous mind whispered. 

Why did we decide to do this? Plenty of people went through their lives without knowing whether they could do it or not. They didn't make the jump. They were happy. 

I feel his gaze settle on me. Is my anxiety justified? With what my family went through all that time ago.

My mother's twin sister didn't make it. She decided to make the jump, and on a cold winter morning, she hit the ground. She never got up.

Why is our world so disgustingly cruel? Granting the elation of flying to half of the humans, while leaving the rest stranded below. Killing hundreds of people every day. Tearing families apart. 

He's silent for a second, our hands swinging by our sides. The wind ruffling my hair, bringing pricking tears to my eyes. The cement below us had never looked so hard. My mouth had never been so dry.

"Pretty baby..." He starts.

Just the nickname makes me want to be sick. I looked at him, my angel. I could see the worry in his eyes, his smile was too wide, too forced. It hurt me to see him like this. He was...

He was everything to me.

His shaking hand reaches up to my cheek, the one that isn't holding me as if I could disappear at any moment. He holds it there, and I lean into his touch.  

"Pretty baby... You trust me, right?"

I nod.

"Well, I promised I would never leave you. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my entire world."

A tiny stream escapes my eye, trailing down my cheek. He was so beautiful.

"Let's do it."

He wipes away my tear, and turns back, closing his eyes. We count down.

_3... 2... 1..._

My hand slips out of his. I'm airborne, but instead of plummeting to the concrete, I'm soaring higher. I let out an exhilarated laugh, and opened my eyes.  My joy ceased when I can't see him.

I turned in circles frantically, calling out for my one, my only. My eyes turned toward the ground. Beneath the radio tower, a lifeless body lay crumpled on the pavement, garnished with a splatter of crimson liquid.

I couldn't even hear the scream that left my lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, that was my first short story on ao3, hope you enjoyed! Criticism is appreciated, as long as it's constructive.
> 
> Word count: 444
> 
> -Lemon


End file.
